


Проваленное задание

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кусланд берет Зеврана в отряд из личных соображений: в конце концов, обета воздержания он не давал, а его благая миссия может иметь и некоторые приятные стороны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проваленное задание

Одного короткого взгляда хватило, чтобы определить, в чем _еще_ хорош этот несостоявшийся эльф-убийца. Помогая Зеврану Араннайю, только что спонтанно принятому в команду, подняться с земли, Кусланд недобро усмехнулся:

− Если в постели ты оплошаешь так же, как на исполнении своей работы, придется тебя убить.

Но угроз Ворон не боялся. Он добровольно принял смерть, отправляясь в Ферелден за головами последних Серых Стражей; все понимали − эта затея обернется провалом, но никто не был настолько самоуверен и самонадеян, как этот бордельный ублюдок. Впрочем, все они оставались ублюдками в том или ном смысле, а минимум половина была зачата в порыве ложной страсти: антиванские шлюхи умело притворялись.

Поэтому Зевран тоже притворился и выказал радость по поводу своего неожиданного помилования. Контракт со смертью был нерушим, рано, но, главное, не слишком поздно она явится за ним, с клинком ли опозоренных братьев, с мечом ли порождений тьмы.

Соратники открыто выражали свое презрение к эльфу. Алистер ныл о недоверии, ловушке и подлом ударе в спину, который непременно произойдет, попомните его слова; Огрен протрезвел и перестал выпускать топор из рук; Морриган, как будто охладев еще на десяток градусов, сообщила о грандиозной ошибке, свершенной Кусландом. И все это − лишь за первые пять часов совместного путешествия.

Дабы раз и навсегда пресечь дальнейший рост недовольства в первую очередь им, как командиром, разбивая лагерь, Кусланд громко повелел эльфу разделить палатку с ним, а отряд, настороженно внимавший со стороны, уверил:

− Вы видели, как я сражаюсь. Ворон сдохнет прежде, чем успеет подумать о моем убийстве.

Зевран широко улыбнулся: как раз в ту самую секунду он размышлял об удобном случае и остроте своих кинжалов. Гном кивнул в знак согласия.

− Я верю тебе. − Затем он указал на эльфа: − Но не этой самодовольной роже.

Это была самая долгая ночь с момента ухода из Лотеринга, и наутро соратники косо посматривали на странную пару: это глупость или храбрость − от зари до зари любить того, кто пытался перерезать тебе глотку? До чего нелепые порядки у этих знатных людей и падших эльфов...

А в Антиве, говорил Зевран, это обычное дело. Его любовь к родине была поразительна. Ворон много рассказывал о запахах, цветах, звуках, которых так не хватает в чужом, воинственном королевстве, но все запахи, цвета и звуки были по большей части отвратительны даже на слух. И тем не менее в голосе эльфа была нежность, с какой даже Кусланд, в одночасье утративший все, не вспоминал замок, родителей, старика Олдоса, сына леди Ландры. Они уже успели потонуть под толстым слоем запекшейся, окаменевшей крови − вся его жизнь, все стремления и ожидания.

Зевран же, наоборот, не оставлял надежды однажды возвратиться домой, мечтал о том, как начнет заново и по-своему перекроит гильдию. Это было удивительно и... привлекательно, что ли?

Кусланд понял, что далеко зашел, когда за предложение по-быстрому обратить Ворона в Стража и скормить Архидемону на завтрак припер Алистера к стенке и, приподняв со всеми доспехами, оружием и щитом, несколько раз встряхнул, а затем отчитал, как зеленого юнца.

− Я позволил тебе всадить в Логейна нож, а не использовать для борьбы с Мором, потому что уважаю тебя. Так прояви ответное уважение ко мне! А если память тебя подводит, я напомню, что Зевран прикрывал твою неповоротливую задницу и не давал ни единого повода усомниться в своей преданности, в то время как ты лишь попрекал его и сыпал остротами.

Алистер ни разу не взглянул Кусланду в лицо, а только смотрел, смотрел не отрываясь на маленькую золотую серьгу в его ухе. Было крайне опрометчиво брать на себя бóльшую ответственность, чем та, что уже возложена на плечи Стражей неподъемной плитой. Было крайне легкомысленно давать волю чувствам за считанные часы до финальной битвы. Было крайне безрассудно влюбляться.

После темного ритуала, коронации наследника Мэрика и заключения Аноры в башню Кусланд вслед за эльфом взошел на борт торгового судна с тем, чтобы отплыть на север через воды Амарантайна и попытаться привыкнуть к бурной, провонявшей помоями и кожей, беспутной Антиве.

Зевран мог больше не притворяться: он был благодарен смерти за то, что она провалила свое задание.


End file.
